


Bedtime Trouble

by oldsnake



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldsnake/pseuds/oldsnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guile hoped to sleep soundly after passing a few sleepless nights, but what if he found Draggy bouncing on his only bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A rework of my very first Chrono Cross fanfic.

Guile hadn't slept for three days as his friend, a fortuneteller, had asked him to assist her in her blooming business. Sure he could turn down that request with the reason that fortunetelling was not his forte, but he wouldn't make a good friend. He sometimes asked for her help when he was in a dilemma, and thanks to her, he could solve most of his problems. And with that in mind, he believed that trying his best would be better than refusing to help.

Yawning, Guile opened the door of his bedroom. As he walked into his room, he imagined how nice it would be once he reached his bed. Soft pillow and comfy mattress; what could be nicer than those? He wasn't even in the mood to take off his boots and mask, change to pajamas or such. In his mind, he was only thinking of going to bed and sleeping until he was satisfied.

Guile turned with his eyes partially shut. His sight was fuzzy, but he felt that there was something odd. He heard someone chuckling whilst bouncing on a springy object.

Instinctively, he rubbed his eyes with both of his hands to get a better look of what was happening. Apparently, it was Draggy, who was hopping on his bed happily.

"Get down, Draggy!" Guile shouted, slamming the door shut.

It was unusual of him to be furious, but he couldn't help it. Weighing over a hundred kilograms, Draggy could destroy the mattress accidentally. Meanwhile, Guile was longing for a good sleep; a broken bed would mean no slumber.

"But it's cold down there," Draggy replied, bouncing on the bed. "Drrraggy is just warrrming up here."

Guile walked towards the bed and gritted his teeth. He had to make this dragon leave his bed at once, unless he wanted to sleep on the hard marble floor. But how? Scaring Draggy with magic could probably do the job, but there was a problem. This dragon was just a baby; violence was not always the solution when it came to dealing with a child. In addition, he was too tired to cast a spell.

 _Negotiation would be the best solution I suppose._ Looking at Draggy with his half-closed eyes, he said weakly, "Would you kindly leave my bed? I have to sleep now."

"No! It's so nice and warrrm here!" Draggy yelled, leaping repeatedly like a spring.

 _Perhaps I have to be nicer…_ Guile spoke in a calmer voice. "Draggy, please be a good boy. I have not slept for days. I only ask you to stay out of my bed."

Bouncing noises stopped as Draggy landed firmly on the soft mattress of the bed on his legs. He frowned, clawing the blanket with all his four limbs. "The floorrr is cold, while this bed is warrrm!"

Guile closed his eyes and shook his head, sighing noisily. _What he said is true, but how can I sleep?_

All of a sudden, Draggy roared, "Drrraggy won't leave this bed!"

Guile opened his eyes. Now, his bed was nothing but a blurry mixture of brown and white. Even he could not clearly see where Draggy was.

 _I give up. I am too exhausted to think of a way to deal with this mischievous kid right now._ Guile sat on the floor and looked at his bed. He could no longer see Draggy, but he was sure that the dragon was still up there. "Have it your way then. I shall sleep on the floor."

He fell back; his head landing softly on the marble floor. As soon as he closed his eyes, he felt like he was truly flying, with chilling wind blowing across his body.

 _Sleeping on the floor is not that terrible, except that it is quite cold._ Suddenly, his nose was runny and itchy. Jerking back subconsciously, he inhaled deeply before sneezing aloud. _If Draggy was kind enough to give me only the blanket, I would gladly let him conquer my bed._

"Misterrr wants a blanket?" a childlike voice asked. "Drrraggy thinks misterrr has caught a cold."

Guile refused to open his eyes, but he recognized that voice. He was confident that it was Draggy because there was nobody else in this room. Besides, as far as Guile knew, only Draggy spoke with that accent.

 _Never had I expected this..._ Smiling, he said softly, "Thank you, Draggy. You are such a good boy."

Warmth slowly crawled from his legs to his chest as he fell asleep. Bouncing noises were still audible, but for Guile, that was not a problem anymore, even if the bed would have been broken by tomorrow.

Draggy was friendlier than Guile thought.


End file.
